


Scenes Nightmares Are Made Of

by matthewellis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Burns and Cuts, Forced Relationship, Mutilation, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Somnophilia, Stuff Nightmares Are Made Of, Undetermined age, dark themes, underaged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthewellis/pseuds/matthewellis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some really dark themed drabbles. Some will be added to or unfinished and barely any will be edited.<br/>More warnings will be added as time ones on because let's face it, from this point on, we can only get further into that dark tunnel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of this actually happened and anything that has happened that's similar is purely coincidence. This is all in my head. Please read with caution; this is pretty messy/heavy stuff.

**Drabble 1: Vanilla**

This wasn't my first time, it might've been hers. I would've rather had a boy but girls were easier. They took less effort. This one didn't take much at all. Her green eyes basically screamed my name and I knew I had to have her - had to touch her. 

By the way she barely tossed and turned I could see that it didn't take long for the drugs to kick in. I could see her shallow, slow breathing under the blanket I'd covered her up with moments before. She must be dreaming and not realizing this dream was actually mine. She looked so calm; like a sleeping angel dressed in her white nightgown. I picked it out just for her. I loved listening to her slow, quiet inhale and exhale. I could feel my hunger rising, building up - the same goes for the erection in my boxers. I didn't want to hurt her in any way that I myself didn't want to be hurt. If I was lucky, she wouldn't even know what I intended to do. I had ropes and tape ready incase she did or woke up - in case she wanted to act like the slut I already knew she was. I didn't need permission. I knew she wanted it; wanted me. I could see it in her eyes when she looked at me. I just preferred her this way. I could do what I wanted to and I wouldn't have to deal with a struggle. I could have the angel I wanted instead of the slut. 

I waited until it was obvious that she was completely asleep to make my move. I brushed a strand of her brown hair behind her ear and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, then her lips, taking my time to take what was mine. I lingered at the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent of her skin. She smelled like innocence and vanilla. Maybe a hint of baby powder. I don't know how I'm going to control myself with this one. 

I could still taste her vanilla Chapstick on my lips. I'm not sure why but it drove me crazy. I knew I'd want to keep it as a trophy. It was as delicious and I knew she would be. My vanilla angel.

I ran my hands along her body and down to her feet so I could work my way up. I was careful to touch all of her sensitive spots on the way down. I lingered at her nipples, enjoying when they hardened at my touch. I couldn't wait to roll them between my fingers and tongue. It'd be a miracle if they were small and pink - it didn't matter what gender my lover was, I had my preferences. I liked having my way, but I could handle surprises if needed. 

I could feel my body tense when she moved in her sleep. I didn't like dealing with them when they were awake. They moved too much and this one was so beautiful. I wanted to take my time and enjoy her creamy skin, her little nipples, and her pussy, which I knew would be glistening with her juices just for me. 

I kissed my way up her legs and pulled off her nightgown as I got higher, revealing white panties. They screamed innocence but I knew differently. I knew she was a slut. I could see her wet lips through the white cotton. I ran my fingers across her lips. It took a lot out of me not to fuck her right there. I wanted to take my time so instead I placed a few small kisses on her clit before making my way up to her stomach. I could taste her through her panties and it made me even more ravenous for her. I had to remove my pants because it was just too uncomfortable with my erection. This girl was an angel. 

She hardly stirred as I slipped her nightgown over her head, revealing little pink nipples just as I had hoped. I took one in my mouth and sucked. I almost came right then. Even though my aim was for a boy, she was perfect in every way. I swear I heard her gasp as my tongue toyed with her little nubs. I was already throbbing uncontrollably and unsure how I was going to make this last.


	2. Bath Tub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of this actually happened and anything that has happened that's similar is purely coincidence. This is all in my head. Please read with caution; this is pretty messy/heavy stuff.
> 
> I'll apologise ahead of time for not finishing anything.

**Drabble 2: Bath Tub**

"Would you bathe with me?", I whispered in her ear as I pushed the loose strands of her brunette hair behind her ear. She tried to protest but the drugs wouldn't let her. She didn't have a choice.

I held her tight to my chest and let my hands explore her limp, soft body in the heat of the water. I was giving off enough heat just from touching her. 

Her skin was like velvet underneath my palms. I couldn't get enough of this angel and I'm sure she couldn't get enough of my erection pressing into the small of her back. 

Soon I felt all of her weight and no resistance. I could feel my inner demons screaming for me to make my next move. 

I gently kissed the back of her neck, enjoying the goosebumps that formed with every little press of my lips. The gentle kisses turned to rough ones as my hands made their way between her legs to rub at her clit and ready her for the grand finale. 

Her body twitched as I pressed my thumb against her little bead. If we weren't in the tub, I knew she'd be wet from her own desires and not the water. 

I moved my hands from her sweet little pussy to lift her into my lap. I could tell I was going to have a tough time getting inside of her.

She's a virgin, but she won't be for long.


End file.
